kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xiggie
The ideas just keep flowing... Ummm...... I could help with the etherals..... I've been waiting for the chance to do somthing constructive... I even have ideas already... Number XXI 11:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, Shoot! - Iceboy'' '' 13:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'll doodle down some rough sketches, Char. templates... I have lunch soon, so excpect then then at the earliest Number XXI 14:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Slight problem.... what are their key features? like heartless are black with yellow eyes, nobodies are grey, unbirths are blue with red eyes, etherals are....? Number XXI 14:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :They are blue with yellow eyes (I think...), and they have the Ethereal Symbol on them. - Iceboy'' '' 14:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) sorry for the late reply... i had science... Anyways, ive drawn and made the Ethereal equivalent of a shadow or creeper, and I'm calling it "probe" Number XXI 15:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) 14:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, upload them when you have the chance. I also made one that I call the Nightfighter. Observe :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I like it! but we must try not to just copy the previous Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths... I think that there should be a "shadow"/"Creeper" Ethereal, a "Neoshadow"/"Dusk" Ethereal and a "Darkside"/"Twilight Thorn" Ethereal. Those are all the "must be" guys I can think of... - Iceboy'' '' 21:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I also finished the eqivilent of a dusk/soldier ethereal. It's called envoy Number XXI 21:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I just made the Nightfighter page (mainly to test the new Ethereal infobox :P), please give me some feedback :P Anyway, just so you know, the Soldier and Dusk are not the correct "pair", it's Dusk and Neoshadow! I like the Probe and Envoy pages, and I'll go add the templates now :D you add the images when ready, XXI (I plan to edit them in the computer to make them look more like the File:Nightfighter.png) - Iceboy'' '' 19:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay Xiggs... Im not NEARLY as good an artist, so I'll upload what I did, and you can fix it if you want. im currently working on a spell-caster type ethereal. (I'm making KH enemies! dream come true!) Number XXI 19:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. upload when ready :P - Iceboy'' '' 19:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::its not letting me upload.... heres a link http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/Concepts/Envoy.jpg and i have some bad news........ my teacher found my Probe drawing...... i'll need to do it again... Number XXI 19:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, I took a look at the image, and the articles, and I have to say: "good job" :P however, you should note that the "pureblood" Ethereal are rather Humanoid, much like the (non-lesser) Nobodies. They don't have gigantic arms/fingers... - Iceboy'' '' 21:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) what took you so long to reply? Number XXI 21:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :My dad had to use the computer, and then he closed the window I was working in (this one, among others) - Iceboy'' '' 21:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) okay. and I thought the huge fingers thing was cool.......... Number XXI 22:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, maybe it was, but I remember Saule said that they were to be Humanoid, except for the "programmed" ones (machine-looking Ethereal, like the Shadow Mill)... - Iceboy'' '' 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::AH! i got it. THEY"RE MECHANICAL! you should've told me that sooner! :::SOME OF THEM are mechanical! NOT ALL OF THEM! Saule knows everything about these guys, yet he refuses to share... But I think that the "pureblood" ones should be humanoid (Probes, Envoys...) - Iceboy'' '' 23:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::okay... so no Fat body types, right? :::::Right! If it helps, the Humanoid Ethereal are more like Nobodies, and the Machine Ethereal are more like emblem Heartless... - Iceboy'' '' 23:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there will be Moogle Synthesis :P I like that idea, if you could draw it, that would be great :D - Iceboy'' '' 20:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ethereal :How's Iceland?! don't even get me started! let's see, ever since the kreppa started, everything became super-expensive, and a lot of tourists just come here to shop for stuff... The government officials are not doing anything to fix this, and we just recently started investigating this thing, and what really sucks is that most of the guys who are supposed to be fixing this situation are waist-deep in the dirt that caused this in the first place. No one has been arrested at this point, which is truly stunning! a lot of people broke the law! but, because of our faulty system, there are just to many ways to cheat, so anyone (who can afford a decent lawyer) can just declare bankruptcy and then not owe anyone anything! this is so unfair!!! Well, enough of that, I don't even fully understand what's going on, so I shouldn't be criticizing, ya? ::Anyway, I like that Ethereal idea, if you want to draw it, please do! and if you'd like me to draw it, just say the word :P - Iceboy'' '' 20:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) The kreppa is what we call the economic situation we are currently facing... you just upload that image when it's ready :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kia I'd like a bit more time to develop her ability. If it's okay, I want her to be more akin to a boss-like character Kaihedgie 05:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey xiggie! Hows your version of the Envoy going? Number XXI 17:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : @ Nr.21: What? I never said I was gonna make a new version of the Envoy... id I? : @ Kaihedgie: Sure, just inform Saule about it - Iceboy'' '' 18:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) i thought you said you would re-draw it to make it look more like the Nightfighter? Number XXI 11:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Lonely Talk Template Gruaaah I didn't know we were startin' now D: Kaihedgie 18:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Not to worry, you have all month to fight :P - Iceboy'' '' 19:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) But not all month to have actually properly prepared D: Kaihedgie About the KHL site Glitch There's a weird glitch goin' on in the Fanon Paradox Cup that forces you to download it instead of actually goin' to it. Kaihedgie 17:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm not getting this glitch, though. PS: This battle's over, Kia! ah2190 09:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Indecisive conclusion It appears that something has gone awry in my battle against Ah2190. I'm all for fair game and losing, but it seems that my opponent had made some clueless, questionable calculation after declaring his Limit attack which attack seems to have done far too much damage than it should have, not to mention bringing in a factor not normally qualified within KH battle application. He included the addition of a 'Twilight' attribute to the attack even though the only elemental attributes are Fire, Ice, Thunder, Darkness and Other (non-elemental) would apply. I would like to request for a redo Kaihedgie 20:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, either that, or we can carry on, and call it a tie after your Gravita EX attack has reduced my HP to 1. ah2190 11:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I beg to differ on it bein' rare Kaihedgie 13:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Such a nuisance... Template Ping XIGGIE!!!! Templates (again) Admin page User:Kweintra Licensing Yo Xiggie. Sorry if have been ignoring you. I want ask you something on the licensing. How do I change the licensing once a picture up here? Also, thanks for the catergories made. I do appreciate it.(EruVSRaito577--EruVSRaito577 13:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) 18:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC)) :You simply edit the file page, and insert the one you want there, or replace the one already there with the one you want. Simple, ya? P.S. remember to sign your posts - Iceboy'' '' 18:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Music Yo Archives Gmail Ethereal Kia's and Rhapsody's roles in KHL I've decided as to what the two shall be doing: Rhapsody will be spending his time looking for and hunting down other Nobodies with Kia assisting him though he is not necessarily an antagonist. Kaihedgie 07:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Good - Iceboy'' '' 08:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Archive picture Back Hellius vs. Xiggie Yo! Another Nusiance WHERE ARE YOU ????!!!!! HELP! Lord Xiggie, I need your help! I can't edit at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki anymore. This message is always appearing: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by BebopKate. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "NeutraVega". The reason given for NeutraVega's block is: "Abusive language towards other wiki editors." Start of block: 22:02, October 15, 2009 Expiry of block: 02:43, October 16, 2009 Intended blockee: 24.252.116.66 You may contact BebopKate or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 24.252.116.66, and the block ID is #7337. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Lord Xiggie you gotta help me. Contact Lady Kate and tell her to unblock me! PLEASE! I'm begging you! Please! This is the only reason why I'm here. I can't edit anything at the wiki. Please, I need your help.--'NinjaSheik' 22:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :That is strange... Could it be that NaturaVega used a Proxy to fake your IP? Anyway, I'll talk to BebopKate, no problem :P - Iceboy'' '' 22:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank, you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! Thank you!--'NinjaSheik' 22:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :All done :D Now you just have to wait patiently for Kate to come online :P - Iceboy'' '' 23:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Lord Xiggie, thank you very much. I'm sorry I making you do this for me. I aplogize. It's so strange. My IP was never that. I didn't memorize it, but the first number in my IP was 68.--'NinjaSheik' 23:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, this is what friends are for, right :P indeed, the IPs constantly change, but the first letters are usually still the same... like Icelandic IPs are always 86. something and TNEs IP's are always 68 or 66 or something like that... I fear that there's a bug in the Wiki system itself... Anyway, I'm just happy to help :P - Iceboy'' '' 23:21, October 15, 2009 (UTC) We're friends...? Really? Thank you so much...That means a lot to me. If there's a bug on the wiki, we need to alert the Central Wiki about this or something. I've ntoiced some things are acting weird around the wiki. Wonder what's happening...--'NinjaSheik' 23:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh my, NinjaSheik! I'll work on getting you unblocked ASAP! You were able to post just fine yesterday...sounds like Wikia is having issues. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 23:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, Lady Kate. It's strange. I was able to edit a little on the wiki today, but then suddenly POOF! I couldn't when I that message, it didn't make any sense to me. That guy was blocked yesterday, so why could I still edit on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki just fine today one minute and then not the next?--'NinjaSheik' 23:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) CRAP! I can't edit anything besides my talk page! I can't even edit my own User Page! Lady Kate, I beg you, please fix this problem as soon as you can. I hate being left out from everything! Please, hurry.--'NinjaSheik' 23:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Behold the Nag-inator It just never ends, kupo! Guess who? Well, the world "kupo" should have given it away. :P I decided to come back over to the Fanon Wiki, for... hmmm, I don't really have a reason. Oh well. :P Anyway, I've created one new character, as well as a world and magical conecpt (now that that horrid Xajrond article has been eliminated): Professor Laurell, Shrine City, and Geomancy. Feel free to incorporate the content into KHL... or not. You can decide. :P --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 17:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, Hello there DTN :P Well, I really like those articles you've made :D but unfortunately, I can't be the one to decide whether they should be in KHL or not. Please, bring this up here. I bet that the others will like it :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Memo from the Mech Group Troisnyx needs help! hello thankx for welcoming me--NikkieJay 21:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey How do I make a bubble? :If you're gonna make your own, then I can give you some instructions, but if you wanna get a pre-made one, I suggest that this page is the one you're looking for. - Iceboy'' '' 19:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) NikkieJay Conversation I don't mind at all if you delete them it's your fanon so go a head--NikkieJay 12:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) its okay I was going to do the to my blogs any way--NikkieJay 19:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) not at all I'd never leave this place--NikkieJay 19:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) is it okay if I add you to my friend list?--NikkieJay 19:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) okay ^_^--NikkieJay 19:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Pics, pics, and more pictures! User Page It's a little too quiet around here.... Discussions Featured Article Saule's Timeline Sniff Congrats! We seriously need to straighten things out Hey, there. It's me. I was wondering if you could get Saule to finally finish that timeline in a comprehensible article...it seems sort of stupid to me for it to be on his talkpage...and since he isn't finishing the thing, since you seem to be second-in-command KHL-wise, I was wondering if you could do it in his stead. A lot of people, me included, are I'm sure confused about this timeline, because we have so many conflicting events. I really don't understand how it all fits together, as you can see by that "History" page I wrote...I was hoping you could clear some stuff up. Sorry if I sound like a whiny little kid. =) Xelak 04:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, what about the timeline on my talkpage ? TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 08:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, that timeline was pretty much just about La Lutte and it's story, don't you think? I actually don't know much more than you all do! I am in no connection with Saule, and since he doesn't come online here except one a month, we'll just have to wait... I actually think that Saule still thinks that HE is making the whole story, and his characters and ideas have to be used! I am getting pretty sick of that! I want him to spill EVERYTHING!!! because I mainly joined, not to partake in the RP, but to shape this story! come to think of it, since Saule is never online, he doesn't know about half the stuff we've added to the story, and our ideas! I mean, he hasn't decided what world are in this, we are! he hasn't made any world plots, we are making them! I think that I will just put up a timeline in the forums sometime soon, and bring out everything I know about the story. Then you guys and Saule can go over it and fix anything I've got wrong and add anything I don't know. How does that sound? - Iceboy'' '' 17:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) hi i just want to have a story with friends like khl and i don't have one so i should leave.--Zach 04:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Joyeux Noel ! Did you draw that!? Beginning to grate on my nerves there, bud. If you delete something the same day I create it, then it gets rather difficult to have multiple contributors, eh? Besides, on a forum, it's much easier (I think) to keep track of the conversation. The Creator Speak now, vermin! 19:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :We are already discussing this matter on the talkpage, and since no one on this wiki uses the :'s, a Forum topic on this would not be any easier to keep track of! - — RippRapp ' 20:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Legacy logo http://i710.photobucket.com/albums/ww103/Xiggie2/KHLogo.png Hiya Departments Character development department? I'd like to help with that Kaihedgie 21:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Talk to Saule, not me - '— RippRapp ' 22:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can we have weapon pages and i put my 2 cents in here http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Weapon_Pages let me know what you think.--Zach 19:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Clarification This wiki is for any fanmade stories or other fan-stuff right? One-Winged Angel 00:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :As long as they're Kingdom Hearts - — RippRapp ''' 09:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Random act of anger... for clones... Brush issue Song Pages Directing... Again... Boss template D Report I just look at the D Report and the last entry is from October. It's supposed to be an archive of everything that's gone into the D Report section. I'm not trying to piss you off or insult your capabilities, but this is a job you haven't kept up with. Now if you've got issues that I don't know about, or you simply tend to forget things from time to time (I've got both of those), then that's perfectly fine. I just thought I'd let you know. I also notice that you've got ''much'' more traffic than I do on my talk page. So if you want, then I can take over the D Report for you, as well as reassign any duties that could be overflowing your plate. Again, I am not trying to be patronizing or to piss you off, just trying to let you know. '''King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :D The D-Report isn't for archiving every single thing that was put up on the main page! Just the main "newsworthy" things. There has nothing that important happened here for months, and the only things that have been added to the D-Report on the main page since october are reminders to vote for the featured article and also notes that we have reached a milestone of X-articles. I could put that up in the D-report, but I don't really think that's newsworthy, as it would only be that single line... "The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki has reached a milestone of 300 articles!"... So I plan to keep my position as the executive D-Report editor, but remember that other Admins can contribute as well! - — RippRapp ' 21:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. But some things, like that Namine's drawoff or whatever it was, I'd say that was a bit newsworthy. Just throwin' it out there. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :We shouldn't include news from the KH Wiki, should we? I mean, it wasn't OUR competition, I just put it up to notify the users here as well. - — RippRapp ' 16:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers 'Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' (spoilerend}}}|Skip section) Boss template for me can you make a boss template for my story xigge? plz.--ZACH 22:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, please check the fields in this template, and then put up another one like you want it. (draft of the KHL Boss template) Name Image Description Type Stats HP — MP ATK — MAG DEF — EXP Resistances ATK — SPE — LIM — LIG FIR — BLI — THU — DAR Rewards 1 2 3 4 5 Also, I'd like to know what colors you want. - — RippRapp ' 23:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dark blue?--ZACH 23:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Dark blue is fine, but what do you want the template fields to be, and where do you want them? (make a daraft of the template, like I did with the KHL boss template) - '— RippRapp ''' 08:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ' Name Image Description Number < Type Stats HP — MP ATK — MAG DEF — EXP Resistances ATK — SPE — LIM — LIG FIR — BLI — THU — DAR Rewards 1 2 3 4 5 with out the < between number and type.--ZACH 07:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Template I don't suppose you'd be willing to set up a classroom of sorts for that, eh? BTW, I need you to go check out a template over here, because I suck at making templates of any kind. If I can figure out what's wrong with that, then I can use Force Copy/Paste and spread it to other pages. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sports/Talk Bubble InfoEnemy I say just edit a boss template for our purposes. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) And the lazy shall inherit the earth, for theirs is the ancient and forgotten power of the Force Copy/Paste/Edit-to-whatever-the-hell-works. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC)